


BULLEIT

by grantairess



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Flash Fiction, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grantairess/pseuds/grantairess
Summary: Hannibal seduces Will, ordoes Will allow himself to be finally seduced?Lost part in Season 2.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58
Collections: Whiskey Bottom Will





	BULLEIT

“You’re trying to get me drunk.” Hannibal silently fills his glass, but he had a smile on his face. Will wish he could be angry at him right now, but the fire was too warm. The whiskey in his glass was too good. And Hannibal’s house smelled like home. 

Hannibal sat next to him on the couch. Will couldn’t help but stare at his socked feet. It was something that the Hannibal in his head wouldn’t do. Wear comfortable, expensive-looking soaks. He wished he could get the Hannibal in his head to match the Hannibal sitting across from him. 

“So, what do you plan to do with me after I’m drunk? Cut me open, serve me for breakfast in the morning.” Will poked him with his own socked foot, which Hannibal grabbed and started massaging. Of course, he would be good at massages. Hannibal was probably good at everything. Will watched him carefully and took a large drink out of his cup. 

“No, that’s not my plan.” Hannibal’s voice was just as smooth as the whiskey in his hand. Will barred his teeth at him. 

“Let me guess, you expect us to sleep together tonight.” 

“We will.” Hannibal’s tone made Will want to tear him apart with his bare hands. Instead, he downed the overly expensive whiskey in his hands and sat his other foot on Hannibal’s lap. Hannibal took Will’s foot in his hand and slowly massaged it. The whiskey was warm in Will’s stomach. He should have another one, if he had another one he wouldn’t think so much about what it meant to sleep with Hannibal and might have a chance to enjoy it. 

“You are very sure of yourself, as always.” Hannibal nodded, eyes bright. The way the fire lit up his face, made Will’s stomach feel warmer. 

“I was hoping you would be better at seduction.” 

“Why? I feel like you are already seduced.” Will scoffed at Hannibal’s reply. 

“Well, overconfident. Take me to bed, we’ll see how seduced I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a twitter thing!! 
> 
> find me on twitter https://twitter.com/grantairess


End file.
